


something about the way you look tonight

by glassrhinos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassrhinos/pseuds/glassrhinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired and Louis knows. But it's okay, because their newborn twins are tired too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about the way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first fic, and it came about because I love established relationship and fluff fics and basically I'm Larry trash. I hope you like it!

Harry yawns, trying to hide it behind his hand, but Louis notices. Of course he does. Louis notices everything about Harry. He has for the past ten years, and he doesn’t anticipate on stopping anytime soon. 

“Love, get some sleep. I know you’ve been up since we got back from the hospital.” Louis says, opening the microwave to grab the heated formula, the back of his sleep hazy brain registering that his husband has spit up on his ratty old band shirt. Another part of his brain, the one constantly thinking about Harry, noted that he looked more attractive like this, exhausted from taking care of _their_ children, a slight sheen over his emerald eyes, with barf on an old shirt, than he ever did in any YSL red carpet monkey suit.

“I’m fine, babe. I’mnottired, just -” Harry stretches, his back cracking as he rotates his shoulders above his head, pretending not to notice Louis’ slightly smug look, “need a little nap in an hour or so. Once they go to sleep, I will.” Harry finishes his slightly slurred sentence, gently taking the bottles from Louis, lazily twisting the rubber caps onto the bottles, ambling slowly out of the kitchen towards the nursery he had painstakingly decorated for the past nine months. Everything that boy did was slow, but then again, that is what had drawn Louis to him at the X Factor all those years ago. His slow Chesire drawl, the curly headed boy’s words taking forever to create a sentence. In fact, the only time Harry had ever done anything fast was nine years ago, almost to the day. 

Louis and Harry had been sitting on the porch of their new apartment in London, living the big life they had always dreamed of, when Louis had noticed Harry was acting more distant than usual. 

“Harreh, what’s up babe? You’ve been quiet for thirty minutes, I know you’ve got something to say.” The older boy remembered saying, bumping his shoulder into Harry’s. 

“Um, well, I have something to tell you.” Harry had said, wiping his sweaty hands onto his trousers, his eyes darting nervously around the porch, looking everywhere but Louis. 

“Well, spit it out then. We ‘aven’t got all day, now do we?” 

“Um, well, I guess not, but like, um, iloveyou?” Harry spit the words out, Louis’ eyes widening as he registered what Harry had said. Just as Harry looked like he might cry waiting for a response, Louis launched himself at Harry, this kiss the first of many. 

Louis snapped out of his flashback as he realized the house was quiet. Alarmingly quiet. The babies hadn’t been crying, but when they weren’t crying, him and Harry had been talking, even if it was in hushed whispers over the crib, an ever present stream of noise filling their flat. Headed to the back of their apartment to figure out what was up, Louis struggled to keep his eyes open, his socked feet dragging against the thick carpet in the living room Harry had insisted on when they first moved in. 

Turning a corner into the nursery, Louis expected to see Harry feeding the twins, perhaps burping Lucy or wiping throw up off of TJ’s Adidas onesie. Instead, he saw Harry asleep in the plush rocking chair, the one lined with anchor fabric, Harry’s baby shower gift to Louis. In one arm, Lucy was fast asleep against her papa’s shoulder, drool dripping from her cherubic mouth. In the other, TJ was just as asleep as his sister and father, his mouth hanging slightly open, looking exactly like Harry when he slept. Louis leaned against the doorframe, feeling like his heart might burst, happier than he had been ten years ago when he had seen Harry for the first time, or nine years ago when Harry had spoken too fast, or four when they had finally been able to promise themselves to each other. Yeah, Louis could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is glassrhinos (main) and harryslavenderjumper (my 1D blog, which let's be real is my main) - send me oneshot ideas! Also, shoutout to #swuad y'all are the WORST.


End file.
